


Dressed Like That

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: William is ready and really just wants to have fun. Noora is under the pressure of time and just isn't having it... Even though she kinda wants to.





	Dressed Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn’t my best work at all, but I hope you’ll enjoy it anyways. Thank you for the request and hope you like it!

It was finally here. The day he’d been working hard and waited for. After today, William Magnusson could officially call himself a lawyer. Stressing so badly the last few days, this evening was like coming down from an awful and anxious high. But he’d nailed the last exam, and nothing was going to ruin his mood tonight. All the people he loved the most were getting together to celebrate him at one of Oslo’s fanciest restaurants, and if he was lucky, he could lure Noora into following him and his friend to a club afterwards. For old time’s sake.

“You can just tell Vilde, Eva, Sana and Chris to join us after the restaurant? Then we can all go out together,” William was currently struggling to tie his jet-black tie, the mirror not helping at all, as he yelled the proposition to his girlfriend in the bathroom next door. The door was open, so there was no way she couldn’t hear him. Yet there was no answer. As frustrated with the tie he was, there was no way around him halting and forgetting about it, when Noora made no sound. A frown followed close behind.

“Noora?”

No answer. The frown grew more and more intense with every silent second, before he decided to go check on her. Curious, like a little child playing hide and seek, his head peeked around the corner. All confusion was immediately replaced by an amused smile. In front of him was his beautiful girlfriend, sitting on the floor, tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration as she applied a red nail polish to her toes. Having recently gotten out of the shower, her body was only clad in a towel whist her hair curled messily, damp still, around her face.

“You doing okay in here?” He chuckled, clearly finding it amusing how focused she was.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she complained in her defence, finishing up the last nail before closing the bottle of red liquid. “I’m doing this for your special night.” Next thing William knew, she reached out her hand, implicitly telling him to grab it and help her up.

Noora being the size Noora was, he swiftly and easily pulled her to her feet, before catching onto the towel that barely hung onto her body.

“You don’t need red toes to look pretty,” he smiled smugly, smitten as always.

He loved to tease, she knew, but at the same time, so did she. That’s how their dynamic was.

“Just let me enjoy myself and have red toes, okay?” she chuckled, quickly pecking his lips before pushing him out of the bathroom before they could get too touchy. “I’ll be ready in 15. Wait out here, okay?”

“But what if I wanna be in there with you? That towel looks really good on you,” he picked at the soft fabric, looking at it like a kid that had been told he couldn’t eat the candy in front of him. They’d already “celebrated” him once today, hence the shower, but the man would never cease to want more of her.

“Williammmm,” she dragged out his name, well-knowing of what he was trying to do, as he leaned in started planting small kisses on the damp skin that concealed her collarbones. It wasn’t working - at least not right now. They had to leave soon, and she still needed to put on make-up and an outfit, which she had yet to choose. Just because Noora had given in, just a bit, by wrapping her slender arms around his neck and playing with his hair, it didn’t mean that this would go any further. No was no. “William, I mean it. I don’t want to show up at that fancy restaurant of yours and then look like a wet rat. I only have 10 minutes left to get ready, if we want to leave early enough.”

“That’s plenty of time,” he’d shifted his head a bit, meaning the words were mumbled into her neck, his breath tickling her.

“Really? Wow…” She chuckled, well-knowing of what was going to come out of what she was planning to say. “You can’t make it last longer? Wait till I tell Eva about that.”

The last word had barely left her mouth, before William withdrew his head and looked at her with an annoyed glare. “That’s not what I meant… You know very well that I last longer than that.”

Bingo. She was right. “Well then we don’t have time now. Wait for me and I’ll be out in a bit.” And with that said, the quirky blonde closed the door and disappeared, leaving William with no other choice but to sit on the foot of the bed and wait for her. The timespan, which Noora spent hiding behind the safety of the locked bathroom door, seemed to last forever. Only she could drive him insane like that, and only she could be allowed to do that to him. Looking back at his entire life, at all the people he’d ever met, he’d never respected and desired someone as much as he did with Noora. Not that he hadn’t known from the second she’d called him out in front of everyone, but again and again it’d hit him that she was a game changer - a league of her own that would forever keep him on his toes. Every trick he knew? She was already one step ahead of it. Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open, causing him to snap out of his train of thought, only to be thrown right into another absent-minded state as his eyes landed on her.

Don’t get me wrong, William always thought Noora was the most beautiful woman, but right then and there? He was certainly reaffirmed of his strong beliefs. Right in front of him was the woman of his dreams, taking the expression to a whole new level, wearing a very formfitting, spaghetti-strapped black dress and black heels. Without actually revealing much, since it ended mid-calf and had a quite modest neck opening, William could’ve stared at her for hours and still feel like he hadn’t analysed every curve of her beautiful body. Framing her lightly made-up face were lose, relaxed curls cascading down her shoulders and ending right above her breasts. She’d told him that liked it a bit longer these days, at least compared to when the first started dating, and William knew that he’d be there to love it at every length ever. Suddenly he slowly started to zone in, hearing his named being repeated over and over again.

“William, are you listening to me? William?”

He quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his absence before looking into her eyes.

“You weren’t listening, were you?” Her arms left her sides, crossing each other in front her chest, only enhancing her breasts more and driving William even more insane.

Damage control would be needed, and he knew. After smoothly pushing himself off the bed, to his feet, he prudently walked over to her and put his hands on her hips - a bit below where he’d usual hold her, usually going for her waist. Not tonight. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, slowly leaning in and placing a rather long peck to her cheek, then right below it and then her neck - each peck growing longer and more tender.

“… But it’s very hard to focus when you’re dressed like that,” He mumbled into the soft, familiar skin right below her jawbone, before he kissed it again. Under his touch, even Noora had quickly forgotten about what she’d said and neither actually cared about it anymore.

“Good thing I’m wearing something even better underneath then. Now you won’t have to focus tonight either.” That, if anything, immediately caught the young mans attention and caused him to freeze for a brief second, before withdrawing himself from her skin and looking deeply into her pale, blue eyes. A cheeky smile, letting him know that she was in control and she knew it very well. Her arms had by then uncrossed, allowing her hands to rest on his before they slid up his arms at an aroused and slow pace that could’ve made him snap right then and there, if they didn’t have to leave in 30 seconds.

“Fy faen, Noora Amalie Sætre… Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.”


End file.
